The Nights We Had
by MrEpicIsHere777
Summary: Human Animatronics!AU. Years after Fazbear Fright burnt down, The previous owner of Fazbear Entertainment contacts Mike Schmidt. He claims that he has an old storage unit and wants his help creating a new restaurant. Mike agrees and fixes up the animatronics. In order to escape the past though, they're given new human suits.


_"Hey, are you sure these are the right ones?"_

_"Of course they are, just look at them. We had one storage unit that people didn't know about. I knew these guys weren't malfunctioning. Well, let's fix them up and give them new suits. I don't think anyone wants to see those suits after what happened in 1987."_

_"People still talk about that? It's been a few decades now. But, you're right. We do want this place to be for people of all ages… I've got an idea."_

_"What do you think we should do?"_

_"We're going to need to redesign their endoskeletons to fit in these new suits…"_

* * *

**2 months later…**

"Uhh hello? Can you hear me?"

Someone was calling this mystery animatronic. He opened his eyes and looked around. Where was he?

"Ah good you work! Fantastic! We've been working on you and the gang for a while now, we thought you might not even work, and well that'd just be bad business for Fred and bad news for me."

_"Who was this man?" _the animatronic thought to himself, _"Then again, who am I?"_

"You look a little confused, let me introduce myself Freddy. My name is Mike Schdmit. I've been wanting to fix you guys up for a while now. I loved the pizzeria when I was little, but I didn't really enjoy the job experience as a night guard. When the previous owner of Fazbear Entertainment contacted me about a storage unit, I was swear I turned into a teenage girl for a couple seconds."

Freddy got up and tried to walk around, but his knees locked up and he ended up falling. Mike immediately rushed to his side to help him up.

"Looks like they were right about your guys' servos locking up." Mike mumbled to himself.

Freddy got a good look at his surroundings though. The place was a little dirty and was what appeared to be a garage. There were mechanical parts spread out through the floor and the room was lit with a bright yellow light. The counters had spare circuits and wires on them along with blue prints. He looked into the corner and saw a golden bear suit that was in awful shape. There were more people in the back that he couldn't quite recognize, but he felt as if he had seen them before. He walked up to the purple one with bunny ears and poked him.

Nothing happened. Freddy was confused.

"Like I said, I haven't fixed all of you guys up yet. It looks like I also forgot to transfer all of your memories. I don't know how far it will go though. I remember that those ugly suits in one location were remade to be from when you were. I'm sure the toys will remember though. They only were in one restaurant. Do you remember your gang?"

Freddy looked to see if he knew anyone. He looked closer at the purple man with bunny ears and smiled. He looked back to Mike.

"B-b-on-n-n-i-e." Freddy yelled in his best voice, although it was covered mostly with static.

"Uh oh, that's no good Freddy. You were right though. Try not to speak, I'll see if I can fix your voice box and then I'll put in the rest of your memories."

Mike laid Freddy back on the table and flipped a switch. With that, Freddy turned back off. Mike opened up the suit head and opened the endoskeleton one up too. He grabbed the remaining memory chips of Freddy's and put them in his head. After shutting that all up, he went to down to Freddy's neck and opened that up. There he pulled out the voice box and tweaked it up. He cleaned it, dried it, and put it back in. Once again, he flipped a switch and Freddy came back to life. When Freddy awoke though, his face was filled with horror as he remembered everything. He remembered the children he didn't save, the child that possessed him, he remembered the screaming guard from the back room during 1987, he remembered all the guards they killed. He remembered their screams, their blood. He remembered Mike almost getting caught. He remembered everything.

"Mike… I'm sorry." Freddy whispered. If robots could cry, well Freddy was crying.

"It seems that I made you guys too human." Mike sighed. He felt bad for Freddy, it looks like they didn't even had feelings before. Well with new technology that Fazbear Entertainment was developing on, he was able to give them feelings.

"Mike, could you… not give the others all their memories? Give them all the happy ones, I will burden it for them. My friends… my family, should do not need this sorrow."

Mike could only smile. It was heartwarming to see that the animatronics truly cared. "Don't worry Freddy, I won't. Though have you noticed your new suit?"

Freddy looked down, he seemed normal. His hands were big, though he had five fingers now. They were more skin-colored now… wait. Freddy looked around and saw a mirror, when he saw how he looked, he laughed.

"Well this certainly is a surprise Mike," Freddy barely managed to say over his laughter, "I never knew I'd be what I'm serving!"

"Fred said it would help give people a better impression on the restaurant. Although it is kind of funny isn't it? You've still got your bear ears though. Foxy's actually got a tail."

"Yea but Mike, I'm a bit hefty, don't you think?"

"I didn't design these on my own, you'd have to talk to Fred about that. There's only two people who haven't gotten a human form yet. It's quite said though, we have to make Balloon Boy. From what Jeremy has told me, he certainly isn't going to be quite as nice as you."

Freddy nodded in agreement. He grabbed Bonnie and put him on the table. "Shall we get started Mike?" Freddy questioned?

Mike shook his head. "Fred wants to meet you first Freddy. He'll be here in a couple minutes. We're going to talk about the new restaurant and we want your input on it. Your opinion will be quite useful."

Freddy chuckled lightly and replied "Alrighty Mike, who knew I'd be this involved."

Just then the door opened.

* * *

"Mike! You did a fantastic job! He looks amazing!" Fred cheerfuly yelled.

"Thank you Fred, these animatronics are practically human. If I hadn't worked on Freddy these past hours, I wouldn't have even known he was an animatronic!"

Fred walked up to Freddy and gave him a hug. This surprised Freddy at first, but he hugged back.

"And he certainly gives good hugs for the people! Freddy, you're amazing!" It seemed that Fred was only going to get more excited, so Mike went to calm him down.

"There was more that I have repaired, but only slightly. He works but he's still in bad shape. I don't know if he can be part of the restaurant, it doesn't seem like he'd fit in."

"Was it Goldie, Mike?"

"Yea. Freddy, do you remember anything about Goldie?"

Freddy looked back at Mike and tried to remember. He remembered the very first restaurant, with the spring suits. He remembered suddenly waking up and wondering what was going on. Everything was muffled with screaming though. He looked around for the source and started up his music box. He heard a snap before his jingle started playing. Everyone was looking in fear of him. Freddy was confused, but he looked down and saw that there was blood on the floor. Suddenly he went black.

"I remember seeing him at a sister location. It was supposed to be a group thing, but all the spring suits snapped." Freddy said, oddly calm about the situation he just described.

"That explains the rust. I knew those suits were never cleaned any good. Yes he is active though, I haven't turned him in for a little bit though. Do you want to see him?"

Fred thought about it for a little bit and then agreed. He was afraid, but he was curious.

They walked over to the back room and flipped on the light. Fred looked in the corner and saw Goldie. He was ripped almost everywhere and had turned almost green over age. He had no eyeballs and one ear was missing. His jaw was broken and wires were hanging out. His bowtie was nowhere to be found and was replaced with wires sticking out. He was in a limp position, but his kneecap was missing so you could see the endoskeleton.

"Fred, do you want me to turn him on?" Mike said, but it was clear that he too was a little afraid. Goldie's appearance was terrifying.

"D-do it Mike. I need to see. We may have to use him for spare parts." Fred was just too curious.

Freddy looked over at Goldie and started to feel pity for him. Mike went over and flipped the switch and Goldie whirred to life. His eye lights turned on and he turned his head. Mike, Fred, and Freddy were all relieved, until Goldie started twitching. His voice box sputtered out random words and his eyes were flashling. " R-", he began before Mike flipped the switch off.

Fred and Mike were quite confused but Freddy was in fear. He knew who "he" was and he knew who Goldie was talking about. He started to shiver and cry. Fred saw this and ran up to hug him.

"What's wrong Freddy? You're not supposed to cry, you've got to be the leader. You need to be strong." Fred sympathized with Freddy.

Mike never knew this would happen. They weren't robots anymore… they were human. For sure. Well, most of them. Mike remembered something just then and ran towards to counter cupboards. He pulled out something and handed it to Freddy. Freddy looked down. "It's your old hat Freddy. So, about Goldie… should he go to spare parts?"

Fred looked at Mike, then at Freddy. He sighed, "I guess so Mike. Just take a little proper care for him, don't ever turn him on either. We don't need him in more pain than he already is."

"Alright. While you guys are still here, we can discuss about the restaurant and you can help me fix up the others. I'm sure Freddy wants his family back."

Freddy smiled, it was time for the show to go back on.

* * *

Bonnie awoke first. He was confused, but he still had memories of serving children. He saw a large man with bear ears and a brown tux and top hat. He saw a night watchman he remembered as Mike, and he saw the owner of Fazbear Entertainment. He looked at the man with bear ears and couldn't tell who he was, but he recognized him for sure. Then he remembered.

"FREDDY!" Bonnie shouted out in excitement and pulled in Freddy for a big hug. Bonnie let go and then Chica was turned on. She looked around too and remembered Bonnie and Freddy.

"Where are we?" Chica questioned.

Freddy told her and Bonnie about the new restaurant and the plans, and they both got excited.

"So when will our toy counterparts turn on?" Bonnie asked, clearly excited.

"I'll get them done tomorrow. Fred wants to take you guys to help with the new building. He just wants to show you around and have you help a little bit, as the building is nearly done."

With that, Fred waved goodbye with the new animatronics following him out to the building.


End file.
